Finally Whole
by StarryNightPrincess
Summary: {Soulmate!Color! AU} Dexter couldn't tell you of a time where science was not on his mind. Being a genius, his mind has always been full of knowledge and ideas. He had no interest in meeting people, nor did he care that everything around him was in black and white. All of that changed when she looked into his eyes. For the very first time, his mind goes blank as he sees in color.


Dexter laid back in the chair, gazing up to the ceiling of his old home. It had been so long since he had been in here. Between the creation of Dexlabs and relocating his parents to the house he built for them on top of it, he hardly had any need to come back. The only reason he had come back today was to receive some advice from his older sister, Dee Dee.

Turning his head to look into the kitchen, he sees his sister preparing tea for the two of them. That had always been her thing, tea, and meditation. Looking over towards the couch, Dexter notices the large family portrait hanging above it, making him smile slightly. Seeing the younger versions of himself and his family reminds him of just how far he has come.

At this time, Dee Dee comes out of the kitchen with a tray holding the tea in her hands. Setting the tray down on the coffee table in front of them, Dee Dee plops down on the couch with a smile. Reaching over, Dexter pours tea for the both of them, waiting for his sister to grab a cup before he does. Dee Dee smiles at him before grabbing one of the cups for herself.

The two of them sit there in the old living room for a moment, drinking the tea without saying a word. Dee Dee knew that Dexter had come to her for a reason since he has come to her for advice before. If Dee Dee stayed quiet, Dexter was bound to start talking about what has been troubling him. A moment later when Dexter opens his mouth, Dee Dee knew she was right.

"So, sister," Dexter begins with his thick accent, "I came to you today because I need some advice," Dee Dee says nothing, but instead nods, taking another sip of her tea. Dexter sighs, looking down into his teacup. It was grey. The liquid inside was black. He wouldn't have trusted it if his whole life hadn't been set in a monochrome filter.

When he was younger he hadn't even batted an eye at it, that was just how it was. Nowadays, he began to think about it more and more. With the invasion came a subtle desire to see what the fusions truly looked like. Sure, his parents have tried to describe color to him, but it just didn't click. Dexter knew he would have to see it to understand.

Thinking about it, he was kind of embarrassed to be speaking to Dee Dee about it. Out of all the people, he came to his sister. Dee Dee, the one who has caused him so much grief over the years. His 'stooopid' sister who has destroyed his life's work more times than he could even care to count. Although, Dexter believed that Dee Dee had more potential to give him something good to think about than his parents. Dexter loves them, but doesn't usually take their advice to heart.

"IwanttobeabletoseeincolorwhatdoIdo?" Dexter mumbled fast, barely choking down his embarrassment, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. It seems that he spoke too fast, Dee Dee wasn't able to catch anything her little brother had said. She did notice how uncomfortable he looked.

"I didn't catch that Dex. What did you say?" Dee Dee asks, tilting her head to the side. Dexter let out a grumble of frustration. He does his best to regain his composure, feeling his heartbeat beginning to quicken.

"I. Want. To. Be. Able. to. See. In. Color. What. Do. I. Do?" Dexter says nice and slow through gritted teeth, pausing between each word to prevent him from speaking too fast. His cheeks and the tips of his ears begin to burn with embarrassment. This quickly catches his sister's attention. Dee Dee's eyes widen as she looks to her brother, she feels tears forming in her eyes as she realizes that he is maturing.

Dexter feels like he is going to be sick. Dee Dee begins to fuss over him, saying how proud she is of him. This is one of the reasons he was reluctant to come to her in the first place. Dee Dee places her cup down, running to his side. Taking his head, she holds him to her chest, hugging the life out of him.

"I am so proud of you Dexter!" Dee Dee cries. "I just knew that you would be interested in girls someday! I promise as your big sister that I will help you find the girl of your dreams!" Dee Dee exclaims, her eyes shining. Dexter pulls himself out of Dee Dee's vice grip, gasping. Catching his breath, Dexter scoffs, furrowing his brows.

"I am not interested in girls, I am interested in science!" Dexter exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest. "I only wish to seek a new type of vision, not _romance_." Saying this makes Dee Dee place her arms on her hips angrily. Tapping her foot, Dee Dee furrows her brows back at him. She leans forward towards him.

"Dexter, that isn't how it works. You have to find your _soulmate_ in order to see in color. You know, the person that you are destined to be with for forever?" She says, heavily annoyed with her little brother. "You can't have one without the other. You can't just meet the love of your life and not be with her. That would be like leaving half of yourself behind." Dee Dee whined, tears of sadness forming in her eyes.

"Alright, alright," Dexter says, holding his hands up to try to de-escalate the situation. "If it means so much to you, I will _try_. I won't promise anything though." He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Hearing this, Dee Dee squeals with joy and begins to jump up and down.

"Oh, thank you, Dexter!" Dee Dee says, ecstatic that her reclusive brother has agreed to look for his soulmate. Dee Dee promises herself at this moment that she will do everything that is in her power to help Dexter find his true love. Looking down, she can tell that Dexter is less than pleased. When asked what was wrong he sighed.

"It's just, I don't know how the proper way to pursue girls. What if I mess up?" Dexter looks down, slightly ashamed to be admitting his lack of experience to Dee Dee. To his surprise, Dee Dee just giggled. He looked up to see that she was smiling, holding a hand out to him. Dexter grabs her hand and she pulls him to his feet. Dee Dee then wraps her arm around him, guiding him towards the stairs leading to their old rooms.

"You don't need to worry, Dex. Your big sister will teach you how to charm a lady." Dee Dee winks at Dexter, leading him into his old room. Closing the door behind them, she begins her crash course lesson in how to treat girls.


End file.
